Nice Ride, Ma'am (original idea) (an outtake)
by luverofthings
Summary: This is not finished but my original idea/thought process of Tara being followed.


Looking down at his phone, he smiled, "Hey babe! How'd your consult go?"

Tara had been called in to consult on a soon to be born baby's heart condition. She had made quite a reputation of saving children's lives, including her own son's.

"Jax…. I think someone is following me," he barely heard her whimper out her voice was so strained.

Hearing the panic in her voice, he tried soothing her as he ignored the looks he was getting from his fellow Club members, "Where are you babe? I'll come to you."

"I ugh, I think….." she stammered. Her head was buzzing, her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding in her ears.

Jax had run to his bike, slapping his helmet on with one hand, and keeping the phone up to his ear with the other, "Breath baby. Look around you. What do you see?" hitting his ignition switch, so he could roll when he got her location.

"E'erthin' alright Jackie Boy?" Chibbs asked. He began moving when he saw Jax going to his bike hitting his ignition switch too.

Jax unpurposely ignored him, listening to Tara, "Car behind me looks like an older model white '95 or '96 Chevy Impala. Like an old cop car. I was on I-65 when I noticed him. Then I cut across to highway 90 to see if he would turn. There are 4 lanes with light traffic and he hasn't went past me yet."

"Tell me babe, what did you just pass?" he encouraged. He knew the route she was on but he needed to know her specific location.

"The old Tasty Freeze, 10 miles from Charming," she breathed out.

"We are 10 minutes away. We will pass you and turn around. When you see me pull up next to you hit your gas and so we can get behind you," Jax explained to her now so she knew what to expect. "I'm coming for you baby," he promised as he flipped his phone closed. Other men may have thought their wives were over-reacting, but with the life he lead, the enemies he had and the history they had, he would much rather over-react then not act at all.

Kicking his kick stand up, he finally saw all the expectant eyes, of his club looking at him, all their helmets and engines already rumbling.

"Someone's following Tara," they barely heard before he sped away on his Dyna.

Opie, Tigs, Happy, Bobby, Juice and Chibbs all followed suit, flying up the dirt road hot on Jax's 'heels.'

Weaving around what little traffic there was quickly, he knew his speedometer had to be hitting at least a hundred. Spotting the Cutlass barely going the speed limit coming towards him in the opposite lane, Jax hit the throttle even hard to zoom past them. Finding a flat piece of land between the two lands, he quickly u-turned knowing his club would follow suit.

He maneuvered past the few cars that were between him and his wife, finally shooting past the car she thought was following her. Hearing the roar of engines behind him, Jax speed up to the driver's side window, to see his wife. She had been crying and looked terrified, "Hit the gas baby!"

She did as he said, the other club member's wedged there way between Tara's car and the one she thought following her. Opie, Bobby, Juice, Happy, Chibbs and Tigs all slowed down enough so that the car had to stop.

The driver looked dazed and confused, all these bikers stopping him in the middle of the road. He moved to get out, but Tigs leaned against his car door, "What's going on?" the driver asked.

"Shut up," Tigs said.

Twenty feet up the road, Tara had come to a stop too, with Jax by her side, "You okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just… was he following me?" she asked still a bit stunned, getting out of the car.

"Let's go find out…." Jax said, rolling his bike backwards a bit as she slid on.

Riding the few feet back to the surrounded car, Jax kicked the stand down and began walking towards the stopped car.

Moving to the driver's side door that Tig had backed away from, he yanked it open as the guy sat there looking terrified at him. Jax grabbed him by his jacket and hauled him out of the car, slamming him against the back door, "I'm going to ask you this one time. Why are you following my wife?" Jax demanded.

The guy blinked rapidly at him, like he was trying to think if this was really happening to him or not, "Ugh."

Withdrawing his gun, Jax laid it on the man's chest so he could feel it, "Answer me."

"Woah, dude!" The driver exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense.

Shoving the barrel of the gun directly under the man's chin, he took the safety off, sure the man could hear it, "Last chance," he warned. He applied a bit of pressure to the butt of the gun.

"Her car! Okay! I like the car!" he finally admitted, after he had peed his pants.

Jax lowered his weapon then holstered it again.

"Really?" Opie piped up unbelieving, "You followed a chic twenty miles for a car?"

Looking in the direction of the voice, "I thought she was cute too okay," he admitted in a low voice, "I just wasn't aware that she was a crazy bitch too," popped out of his mouth before Jax had completely turned around.

Jax turned around faster than the man could see him, his fist connecting with the guy's cheek and jaw, laying him out on the asphalt. Jax knelt down next to him, spat in his face and saying, "First you're going to stand your punk ass up and apologize to my wife for scaring her, second you are going to apologize to my wife for insulting her, then you are going to get in your piece of shit car, turn around and head back to whatever fucking hell hole you came from and forget this ever happened. You got me?"

The guy grunted in agreement, Juice and Happy stood him up and walked him towards Tara who was still a bit in shock. Jax came to stand by her offering her his support.

"Ma'am I'm sorry for scaring you and insulting you," he said looking up at Tara then at the cold blue eyes of the man who now chilled him to the bone with fear. "I uh, I liked your car and I thought you were pretty. I thought you may find it cute I went so far out of my way to meet you. I mean girls dig that kind of thing right?"

"I didn't mean to react the way I did, but I have been through a lot and you scared me. The car belonged to my father, and as you can see I am defiantly spoken for. You are right though, some girls might find it romantic what you did, BUT other girls have been in bad situations and are more cautious than you realize," Tara explained for situations.


End file.
